Der Clown II
In meiner Wohnung Ich sitze auf meinem Bett. Die zweite Flasche Schnaps liegt auf dem Boden. Die Dritte in meiner Hand. Halbvoll. Oder halbleer. Wie dem auch sei, jetzt ist sie leer. Ich komme nicht auf das klar, was passiert ist. Ich lasse mich nach hinten fallen, hoffe in einen Abgrund zu fallen, nie wieder aufzuwachen, wieder aufzuwachen und es ist alles nur ein scheiß Traum. Aber das ist es nicht. Das beweist mein geschwollener Kopf, den ich mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand gehauen habe. Ein Rinnsal von Blut läuft mir die Stirn runter. Ich kann einfach nicht begreifen, es geht einfach nicht in meinen besoffenen Schädel rein, was passiert ist. "Na trinken wir wieder?" Diese Stimme. Ich richte mich langsam auf. Da sitzt er. Im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden. Das schmutzig grüne Haar ist zurückgelegt, liegt ihm auf den Schultern. Er leckt sich über die Lippen und fährt langsam die Narben entlang. "Du", stoße ich betrunken aus. "Ich", gibt er zurück und blickt mich amüsiert an. "Du bist nicht hier." Meine Zunge ist schwer und bringt die Worte kaum über die Lippen. Der Clown legt den Kopf schief. Dieser Wichser grinst einfach weiter. "Ich bin sehr wohl hier. Ich bin schon die ganze Zeit hier." Ich taumele vom Bett weg, rüber zum Waschbecken. Kotze vermischt mit Blut schwimmt drin rum. Ich stelle das Wasser an und halte mein Gesicht drunter. Das kann nicht sein, ich muss nüchtern werden. Ich drehe mich um. Er ist weg. Ich richte mich auf und atme durch. Ein Tritt trifft mich in den Kniekehlen. Ich werde am Nacken zurück gerissen und knalle mit voller Wucht gegen das Waschbecken. Es zerspringt, ich sehe Sterne und höre von fern her das Rauschen von Wasser. Und ein Lachen. Dann folgt ein Tritt in den Magen. "Komm schon, was ist los? Heute Vormittag warst du doch noch so...", Ein Schlag ins Gesicht, dass die Lippen platzen und das Blut spritzt "...wild und ungehalten." Ich rolle mich von ihm weg, zur Tür. Ich ziehe mich dran hoch und sehe ihn an. "Das warst du, nicht ich." Ich taumele an der Wand entlang. Scheiß Alkohol, er lähmt mich. "Wer bist du?", rufe ich dem Clown zu. Er bleibt stehen, legt den Kopf schief und grinst wieder. Seine Narben spannen sich. "Ich bin das Chaos. Ich bin die Ordnung. Ich bin...", er hockt sich vor mir auf den Boden. "...all das was du nicht bist." "Ich verstehe nicht..", stottere ich. Was hat all der Scheiß zu bedeuten? "Natürlich nicht. Warte ich zeige es dir." Er steht auf und geht zum Fenster. Er schaut hinaus und nickt. "Wir kriegen Besuch." Er dreht sich zu mir um und schlägt mich nieder. Ich falle zurück, rutsche am Kühlschrank hinunter. Der Clown greift in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und zieht ein Messer. Es ist das Gleiche womit er schon in der Bank hantiert hat. Er positioniert sich neben der Tür, lehnt sich an den Rahmen und atmet tief aus. Ich höre Schritte im Treppenhaus, sie werden lauter und schon klopft es an der Tür. "Machen Sie auf Polizei, wir wissen das Sie drin sind. Sie haben kein Chance zu entkommen, Sie sind umstellt." Der Clown schwingt mit dem Kopf im Takt der Worte. Dann greift er zur Klinke und öffnet die Tür. Zwei Polizisten mit gehobener Waffe kommen ins Zimmer. Sie nehmen von mir keine Notiz obwohl ich keine fünf Meter vor der Tür stehe. Der Clown lässt die Tür ins Schloss fallen, ist mit einem Satz bei den Polizisten und schneidet dem Ersten die Kehle durch. Noch ehe er zu Boden gefallen ist, hat der Clown den Schussarm des anderen gepackt, drückt ihn zur Wand und nagelt ihn mit einem Stich durch den Hals an der Wand fest. Er dreht sich langsam um, blickt mich an und dann zum Fenster. "Und es geht...los", mit diesen Worten stürmt er zum Fenster und ist mit einem Sprung durch das selbige. Ich spüre einen Aufprall als ich das Glas durchschlage. Ich fliege durch die Luft, dann falle ich. Warum falle ich? Scheiße. Jetzt weiß ich wieder warum. Ich blicke nach unten. Der Boden kommt unaufhaltsam näher. Ich greife nach etwas, habe keine Ahnung warum und umfasse ein Stahlgeländer. Es ist von einer Feuertreppe. Ich hänge dort, wie ein Turner, nur dass ich nicht weiß was ich machen soll. Nach oben? Keine schlechte Idee. Zurück und die Sache klären? Kein Geniestreich. Also nach oben. Das Klettern strengt an. Schließlich schaffe ich es und bin auf dem Flachdach des Nachbarhauses. Ich blicke mich um. Die Polizeisirenen plärren von unten. Ich wage einen Blick auf die Straße. Überall Polizei, zum Teil schwer bewaffnet. Sie suchen nach mir. Ohne nachzudenken laufe ich. Und schon wieder wird alle schwarz. Im Lagerhaus Ich rieche Abwasser. Ich schlage die Augen auf. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich bin, aber der Ort scheint mir bekannt. Ich schaue mich um. Überall stehen Kisten herum. Manche offen, manche geschlossen. Im hinteren Teil der Halle, dort wo ich liege ist eine kleine Ecke, umzäunt von Blech. Ein Schreibtisch steht über mir, ein Kühlschrank und Herd daneben. Und am Herd steht der Clown. Sein Jackett hängt über dem Schreibtischstuhl. Er ist irgendwas am zubereiten, es brutzelt und zischt aus der Pfanne. Ich schaue mich um, nach irgendwas womit ich mich wehren kann. "Du findest nichts. Hier ist nichts womit du mich verletzen könntest. Außerdem willst du das auch nicht." Er dreht sich zu mir um und mustert mich. "Du siehst beschissen aus." "Fühl ich mich auch. Wo hast du mich hingebracht?" Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich hab dich nirgendwo hingebracht. Naja wie dem auch sei, ein oder zwei Eier?" Ich bin total perplex. Was soll das? Aber es duftet zu gut. Dann kommen die Zweifel. "Nein sie sind nicht vergiftet. Ich esse auch welche, keine Sorge." "Und woher weiß ich, dass du sie nicht vertauschst?" "Weil du aussuchst, wer welche bekommt. So einfach. Zwei oder drei?", fragt er. "Fünf", antworte ich und merke erst jetzt, dass ich hungrig bin wie sonst was. Der Clown kommt mit der Pfanne und schiebt fünf Spiegeleier auf meinen Teller, sich ebenfalls. Er stellt die Pfanne auf den Herd und setzt sich. Wortlos nehme ich meinen Teller und schiebe ihm ihn hin. Er grinst und reicht mir seinen. Er schüttet zwei Becher Kaffee ein und reicht mir einen. Selbes Spiel wie mit den Tellern. Und wenn er sich das gedacht hat? Der Clown seufzt. "Iss einfach, Herrgott." Ich fange an zu essen und beobachte ihn. "Also, wer bist du?", frage ich zwischen zwei Happen. Er blickt mich an, als ob er ernsthaft über die Frage nachdenken muss. "Später, erst will ich dich was fragen. Warum arbeitest du?" Verwirrt lasse ich die Gabel sinken. "Was?!" "Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Warum arbeitest du?" Ich schaue ihn an und verstehe nicht was er will. "Ich denke um mein Leben zu füllen, um Geld zu verdienen." "Scheiße, du lebst in einem Drecksloch. Warum?" Ich weiß nicht was die Fragerei soll, aber ich antworte: "Ich fühl mich da wohl." "Dort kannst du dich verstecken richtig? Vor all deinen kleinen Problemen und deinem Großen." Ich starre ihn an. Wie kann das sein? "Du gibst dir die Schuld an ihren Toten. Denkst, wenn du was gemacht hättest, würden sie noch leben." "Halt dein Maul!" Ich bin aufgesprungen. Woher wusste er von all dem Scheiß? Rückblick Es ist Sommer. Ich sitze auf der Terrasse, ein Glas Wein auf dem Tisch und daneben ein Buch. Ich blicke in den Garten, schaue meiner Frau Katharina zu wie sie mit unserer Tochter Svenja spielt. Svenja ist vier und mein ganzer Stolz. Sie hat meine schwarzen Haare und die Augen meiner Frau. Dunkelgrün. Ich lächele. Alles ist perfekt. Das Wetter, der Wein, mein Leben. Es klingelt. Ich erhebe mich und gehe durch den Flur zur Tür. Ich öffne sie, in der Hoffnung es ist nur die tausend Jahre alte Nachbarin, die Hilfe mit der Mikrowelle braucht, wie immer. Doch es sind drei Männer. Maskiert, mit Clownsmasken. Und ehe ich mich versehe werde ich niedergeschlagen. Alles wird schwarz um mich herum. Schwere Stiefel trampeln auf mir. Ich spüre wie meine Rippen brechen als wären sie Streichhölzer. Ich höre Katharina schreien, Svenja weint und alles wird still. Ich erwache im Wohnzimmer, kann mich nicht rühren. Ich bin mit Handschellen an die Heizung gefesselt. Die Männer schreiten durch das Zimmer und unterhalten sich. Ich verstehe nur dumpfes Rauschen. Dann blickt mich einer der Männer an. Unter seiner Maske erkenne ich brauen Augen, mehr nicht. "Seht mal wer wach ist." Er schlägt mich. Ich falle zur Seite. Katharina schreit auf, gedämpft, da ihr ein Stück Stoff in den Mund gesteckt ist. Svenja weint in ihrem Schoss. Ich werde hochgerissen. Einer der Maskierten hält mir eine Pistole unters Kinn. "Du weißt warum wir hier sind." Benommen schüttele ich den Kopf. Ein Schlag mit dem Knauf der Waffe gegen die Stirn. In meinem Kopf dröhnt es. "Erzähl keinen Scheiß. Wir wollen den Code!" Ich atme durch, soweit es geht, da es schmerzt wie Scheiße. Darum geht es also. In unserer Bank wurde vor kurzem ein neues Sicherheitssystem installiert. Zum Schutz eines kostbaren Kunstgegenstandes, der bei uns zwischengelagert wurde. Geschätzer Wert: Zweieinhalb Millionen Euro. Doch nur der Filialleiter, dieses koksende Drecksschwein hat den Sicherheitscode bekommen. Wahrscheinlich dachten diese Arschlöcher, sie könnten einfach irgendeinen Bankangestellten aus der Filiale "fragen". Doch sie liegen falsch. "Ich hab ihn nicht", antworte ich benommen. "Ich schwöre es." Der Kerl, der mich hochgerissen hat, schnaubt kurz auf. Dann blickt er zu einem seiner Komplizen. Der geht vor meiner Frau in die Hocke. Ihr Blick wird starr. Ich brülle vor Wut, versuche mich loszureißen, doch schon hab ich wieder den Knauf am Kopf. "Vielleicht wird das deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen." Er hält meinen Kopf fest, während ich zusehen muss, was dieser Hurensohn mit meiner Frau anstellt. Der andere hält Svenja fest. "Hört auf! Ich weiß es nicht, ich schwöre es euch!" Der, der mich festhält steckt mir die Pistole in den Mund. "Und warum sollten wir dir glauben?" Er gibt das Zeichen zum weitermachen. Katharina ist starr. Sie wehrt sich nicht, sie muss es einfach über sich ergehen lassen. Ich bekomme Tränen der Wut. "Ich habe diesen beschissenen Code nicht. Aber ich weiß ''wer ''ihn hat." Der Anführer, jedenfalls nehme ich an, dass er es ist, schaut mich an. "Und? Wer ist es, vielleicht verschonen wir dich dann?" Ich atme durch und nenne ihm den Namen und die Anschrift meines Chefs. Der Gangster nickt selbstgefällig. "Nun gut. Hör auf", ruft er seinem Komplizen zu. Das Schwein geht ein Schritt zurück von meiner Frau. Es tut mir so Leid. Ich will es hinausschreien, will es ihr klar machen. Ehe ich mich versehe, ertönt ein Knall und dort wo ihr Gesicht war, ist ein blutiger Fleck an der Wand. Ich höre Svenja schreien. Dann ein weiterer Knall und sie ist still. Ich sinke zu Boden. Diese Schweine, diese Dreckssäcke. Ich werde sie alle töten. Ich spüre Hitze, höre Sirenen. Eine Stimme fragt ob ich sie hören kann. Ich versuche zu sprechen,es kommt aber kein Wort über meine Lippen. Ich sehe verschwommenes silbernes Licht. Und höre den Chor des Wahnsinns. Wieder im Lagerhaus Ich starre den Clown an. Wie kann er das wissen? Was geht hier vor sich? Er schaut mich an, das erste Mal total ernst. "Wer bist du?", frage ich mit bebender Stimme, das Schlimmste befürchtend. "Nicht der, an den du jetzt denkst. Nein, ich bin dein Instrument, ich bin das Chaos, die Anarchie, ich bin die Seuche, die den ganzen Abschaum dahinrafft. Ich bin die Rache. Ich bin sechs Monate alt um genau zu sein. Meine "Kindheit" war vom Alkoholmissbrauch meines Schöpfers geprägt. Er hat mich geschaffen. Kennst du die Wahrheit jetzt?" Ich blicke ihn an und in meinem Verstand fügt es sich zusammen. Wie eine Landkarte, wie ein Puzzle. "Du...bist ich. Ich bin du." Ladies and Gentleman, die Show beginnt. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Traum